


Give vapour a kiss

by Hayluhalo



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, EMH Gamma World episodes, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt writing, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, even more so, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: "Today had been full of promises. He woke up this morning after a reasonable amount of sleep with the perspective of an evening date with Steve. That was before S.H.I.E.L.D. called.“Give Vapour a kiss.”Oh no you don’t.Tony thought and bolted towards Steve only to be electrocuted by this…thing. The current ran through his body, spreading a wild fire of red-hot pain, paralyzing his muscles. Tony hated today."





	Give vapour a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Date night" in the Tony Stark Bingo 2018!
> 
> It takes place in the Gamma World episodes in season 1 of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon with some stolen quotes from MCU.
> 
> I love EMH so, SO much.
> 
> Okay, let's proceed.
> 
> Also, this is unBETA-ed, so all the mistakes are mine! :)

Today had been full of promises. He woke up this morning, feeling fresh after a reasonable amount of sleep, with the perspective of an evening date with Steve. That was before S.H.I.E.L.D. called.

 

“Give Vapour a kiss.”

 

_Oh no you don’t._ Tony thought and bolted towards Steve only to be electrocuted by this…thing. The current ran through his body, spreading a wild fire of red-hot pain, paralyzing his muscles. Tony hated today.

 

* * *

 

The whole cube ordeal was a success, but just barely. Tony was still surprised they made it. He still remembers the transformation into his gamma eradiated form. Green was definitely not his colour. He stared down at the chaos that was his armour, mentally calculating the hours that it will take him to put everything back in order. The auto-repair system he created shortly after picking up his haphazard superhero hobby could only do so much (hey, he was working on it, okay?). He had other armours of course, one of them was on its way right now, but damn, this was still not cool. He wouldn’t want to do that again.

 

On top of everything, he missed his date with Steve.

 

“Well you look fine,” the paramedic confirmed as she pulled back and started to gather her things.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Tony flirted. He was rewarded with a concealed snort as the woman left to tend to other patients. Steve took that opportunity to come by, having apparently also received the seal of approval from his own paramedic.

 

“You okay there, soldier?” Tony had to force his expression to be neutral since his faceplate went off to god knows where during the whole gamma shebang.

 

“I’m fine looking apparently,” Tony quoted, trying to cover his growing frustration with humor. Upon receiving a puzzled look from Steve, he realized the whole act was probably not very convincing. Tony could have said something else but he just, well, didn’t feel like it. Steve, being Steve, just stood there, eradiating awkwardness and indecision.

 

As his vibrant armour pod came into sight, Tony got up to his feet, grunting as his used armour whined and rattled and pulled the manual eject of the suit. The pieces of metal peeled off his body, some damaged parts scattering messily on the dusty ground around him. Upon observation, his under armour was also quite damaged. The body tight suit was now stretched and ripped at multiple places and sagged against his frame like an old cloth. Tony could feel Steve’s scanning gaze upon him and tried in vain to hide the more compromising rips as he fought back a blush. As the telltale whine of the pod got more pronounced, Steve finally got the memo and took a couple steps back as the armour pod arrived and landed gracefully. Tony let it scan his biometrics and, at last, a fresh suit of armour started to wrap around his body.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.?” Tony asked as soon as he regained visuals within the faceplate.

 

“We are back online, sir.” Tony breathed a sigh of contentment. The broken pieces of armour had been gathered by the pod’s as Tony started to hover, testing his boot jets for fun. He might be a little armour-dependent. Just a little.

 

“Ok, I’m going to leave first. Cap, could you lead the team back to the mansion with the quinjet?” Tony said as he was already a few meters off the ground. He really wanted to go home, now. Steve seemed to hesitate, and Tony knew why. They usually left together as Steve really enjoyed the experience of flying with Iron Man. But Tony really wasn’t in the mood for that and, to make his point, he started hovering away before the captain said, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Tony arrived first and, by the time the team came in, had showered, changed into fresh clothes and poured himself a drink. As J.A.R.V.I.S. announced the quinjet’s arrival, Tony took his drink and scurried to the elevator with the intension of locking himself in his lab. The attempt was futile as he came face to face with Steve who, for some reason, was also heading for the elevator that lead to the lab.

 

“Oh Tony, I was looking for you.” And there was the reason. Usually, Tony would have been thrilled by the attention but today, he was irritated by it.

 

“You found me. What can I do for you, cap?” Tony asked as he stepped into the elevator with Steve trailing him close behind. Steve paused, obviously considering something and Tony felt like he was going mad, his mental struggles showing under the form of impatient jittering.

 

“Is…something wrong?” Steve finally asked. The hesitant tone was nothing but sweet, but Tony was irritated to death by it.

 

“Not at all,” Tony said, stubbornly not looking at Steve, feigning normality even as he spat out the words. Steve huffed and shifted a little bit. Suddenly, the super soldier reached over and slammed the emergency lockdown of the elevator. The cabin jerked and came to a halt, and Tony cursed, bracing himself on the rails as he momentarily lost his footing.

 

“What, are you doing, Steve?!” Tony snapped, glaring at Steve in the dim emergency lighting of the confining space. “J.A.R.--" Tony started only to get his words muffled by a big hand.

 

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve pressed on and Tony was about to lose his mind. Was Steve experiencing brain damage after the gamma transformation? Tony was ready to bet good money on that one. He tore his face away from the constricting hand and glared at the blond man.

 

“Are you kidding me right now? You slammed the emergency breaks to ask me how I was doing? Are you out of your mind, Steve?” Tony ranted. He was beyond tempted to call J.A.R.V.I.S. again, but with the way Steve’s big annoying hand was hovering above his mouth, he knew it’d probably be a repeat of the previous edition.

 

“You give me no choice, Tony. Whether you talk to me or we stay here.” Steve was evil. Tony had decided that now. Supervillain grade evil. He crossed his arms on his chest defiantly and look away realizing he must have done something similar when he was 5 years old.

_Old habits die hard, I guess._ Tony thought. Steve, on his side, merely waited, blocking Tony with his imposing frame while assuming a casual stance. After a solid five minutes of silence, Steve sighed.

 

“Come on. What is it, Tony?” As he was met with more silence, Steve bowed his head in exasperation and chewed at the split on his bottom lip. “Tony, I can’t mind-read. What. Is it?” Steve reiterated, annoyance now clear in his voice. Tony tensed a little. He knew Steve would never use his strength against him, especially when he wasn’t in armour. But still, all those years with Howard and Obie thought him that that tone meant trouble and, sometimes, pain. Unconsciously, Tony squeezed himself into the closest corner, unsuccessfully trying to move away from Steve.

 

“Nothing, Steve.” The tension in Steve’s jaw sent alarms flaring in his head. Tony was starting to forget why he didn’t want to talk in the first place. They had barely started dating, the beginning having been all but easy and fun. Steve, bless his soul, had just integrated a new century where, apparently, being into guys was not punishable by death. Now, barely a month later, they were somehow dating. Kind of. It started with a drunken kiss his par, and then Tony avoiding Steve like the plague, damaging the team’s performance for a long week before they talked and worked it out. Jan might have helped. A lot. God, did she help. Tony thought the hardship was behind them but now, they were in a dispute and he had no idea how they got here or what they were fighting about. Well, in the pit of his stomach, he knew what was wrong. But, like a stubborn child, he wasn’t going to tell it to Steve.

_We didn’t even get to sleep together… or go on that stupid date_ , Tony thought half amused, half horrified as his heart throbbed painfully.

 

“Please, Tony, _talk._ What is the use of not talking anyways? You’ve been throwing me the cold shoulder ever since we shook off the gamma radiations. Do you really expect me to mind read? That’s non-sensical,” Steve ranted, and Tony knew he was stretching the other man’s patience very thin. After a moment Steve sighed and, to Tony’s surprise, brought him into a tight hug.

 

“Tony, why won’t you talk to me? Did I do something wrong that made you think I’m not reliable?” Steve asked, his voice trailing, becoming softer and softer. He sounded very heartbroken and Tony felt like an asshole. _Well, shit._

 

“Steve, look, no, you are reliable, I just…” Steve hugged him tighter and buried his head into the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony sigh and hugged back, rubbing gentle circles on the other man’s tensed back. “I was just bothered by something stupid, it’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.”

 

“What is it?” Steve asked, releasing the hug to scan Tony’s face with his intensely blue gaze. Tony bit his lips.

 

“She kissed you.” Tony blurted out, feeling the heat of anger and humiliation rise in his body, coloring his cheeks despite his best attempts to curb it. He tried to look away, but Steve had chosen that moment to lift his chin, forcing eye contact.

 

“Who?” Tony stayed quiet and after a pause Steve said, “Are you talking about Vapor?” Tony blushed furiously and tried to scurry away from Steve’s hold. When he failed to do so, he averted the blue gaze and clenched his jaw.

 

“…I told you it was stupid,” Tony said, miming defiance to hide his shame. They shared a second of silence that felt like days to Tony before Steve leaned down and sealed their lips together. Tony made an embarrassing squeal of surprise as Steve wasted no time in deepening the kiss, and started licking inside the slick cavity, pressing his hot tongue onto Tony’s. Once he got past the initial shock, Tony kissed back eagerly, grabbing onto the arm that was still holding his chin hostage and cupping Steve’s cheek with his spare hand. Tony tried to keep the kiss going for as long as he could, breathing hotly through his nose when he could, until the burn in his lungs got too intense to bear and he had to break for air. He huffed as Steve pressed his forehead against Tony’s, barely out of breath.

 

“Does this make up for it?” Steve asked as he pecked Tony’s cheek, drawing a line of kisses down the slender neck. Tony shuddered, his blood rushing south as Steve licked and nibbled at the sensitive flesh.

 

“I guess I could be convinced,” Tony said, a bit breathless but then lowered his gaze. “Look, Steve, I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s alright, Tony. Just, talk to me, ok? Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll end up figuring it out.” Embarrassed, Tony nuzzled his head against the super soldier’s broad chest. Steve didn’t comment on it and simply rested his cheek on the soft brown hair.

 

“What if we don’t?” The question was murmured quietly, like an escaped thought.

 

“Then we’ll figure that out too,” Steve answered after a moment. Tony chuckled and looked up. Hooking one arm around the captain’s neck, Tony dragged him in for another kiss. As they parted, Steve gave another quick peck at Tony’s cheek and deactivated the emergency shut-down of the elevator.

 

“Come on, Shellhead, let’s get out of here, you owe me a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated :3 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
